


if your heart wears thin, i will hold you up (and i will hide you when it gets too much)

by xavierurban



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Dom/Sub, Anal Beads, Anal Sex, BDSM AU, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jason Todd, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Cunnilingus, Dom Roy Harper, Dom Tim Drake, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Impact Play, M/M, Masturbation, Mild breeding kink, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Public Sex, Restraints, Sex Clubs, Sounding, Spanking, Squirting, Sub Jason Todd, Sub Roy Harper, Temporary Identity Porn, Top Tim Drake, Trans Roy Harper, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xavierurban/pseuds/xavierurban
Summary: It isn't that he doesn't trust his disguise, because he does. He trusts it just as much as Jason trusts him not to creep on him like some pervert, and that's the problem.Except, well. Jason may not have consented toTimwatching him like this, but it's a public venue, and he's clearly okay withbeing watched. But he's only expecting to be watched by strangers, not by his friendbrotherteammate, and especially not by someone who has been harbouring feelings for him for months now.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Roy Harper, Tim Drake/Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Comments: 11
Kudos: 93
Collections: Batfam Kinkmas Exchange 2020





	if your heart wears thin, i will hold you up (and i will hide you when it gets too much)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elareine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elareine/gifts).



> For elareine, who wanted some kinky Tim/Roy/Jason with feelings.
> 
> I hope this hits the spot! As per your kink preferences, all of the orgasm denial in this fic _does_ end in relief, but there are a few mentions of it _not_ in hypothetical future scenarios, so I hope that isn’t actually a full turn off so much as just not what you wanted the fic itself to do! If not, I am so sorry; Tim sort of forced my hand, lol.
> 
> Huge thank you to my beta, [yellowwarbler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowwarbler/pseuds/yellowwarbler). Thank you for helping me curb my desire to turn everything into a single, jam-packed sentence xD; 
> 
> You can probably read this as general D/s, but it's intended to be the kind of AU where it's a biological thing. Tim is a Dom, Jason is a sub, and Roy is a dual (like a switch), though on the sliding scale of dynamics, he's more D-leaning.
> 
> I have concerns that Jay might be a bit OOC, but he's also _down_ for virtually the entire fic, so… I like to think that explains it.
> 
> Title from Beside You by Marianas Trench.

Tim’s eyes widen as they land on a couple coming down the stairwell from the club’s upper level, recognition pinging before he even gets a fully unimpeded look at them.

Jason and Roy.

 _Fuck_.

His gaze darts to the exit, even as he knows that his disguise should more than mask him from the pair if he doesn’t get too close. Even if he _does_ get too close, really. But his eyes are drawn back to the pair almost immediately, his throat bobbing around a hard swallow as his gaze trails down from the green leather collar around Jason's neck to the bare plains of his scarred, toned chest, only to catch on the sight of his cock, flushed and standing on end, the light of the club glinting off of the metal ring wrapped around the base of it.

Double fuck.

It isn’t like he’s never seen Jason naked before, because that just isn’t true. Jason doesn’t often come back to the Cave after patrol, but it has the best decontamination showers. Jason’s even been known to tag along back to homebase when one of the others has sustained major injuries. So he’s seen Jason’s cock before, sure, but he’s never seen it like _this_. Never seen it hard and fully erect, and, God, with the size of him already, Tim hadn’t expected him to still be a _grower_.

It’s almost a shame, a cock like that being wasted on a sub. Then again-

His gaze cuts over to Roy next, taking in the harness that helps to mask some of his own scars, including the ones on his chest, and then his attention drops to the black crotchless panties that the archer is wearing, his pussy left with easy access, and, well. Perhaps it’s not such a waste, after all.

Tim groans and finally tears his gaze away, feeling his pulse quicken as arousal surges through him.

Dammit. This is inappropriate, and it's also kind of a pain in the ass.

Tim had come out tonight looking for relief, looking for a sweet little sub he could play with for a few hours to get his mind off of the piles of reports sitting on both of his desks, but he’s not going to be able to do that when he knows Jason could walk in at any moment.

He’s not going to be able to concentrate on another sub, either, when he knows Jason is _right there_ , even more just out of reach than he usually is.

Tim purses his lips, arms folding across his chest in a show of his displeasure, and his gaze cuts back to the hallway Jason and Roy must have disappeared down. A part of him wonders why they’re even here, because he never really took Jason for an exhibitionist; Roy, definitely, but not Jason.

Maybe they’re working a case?

If they are, they could probably use the back-up.

He could just… tail them, for a bit. Get the lay of the land, and if it seems like they’re really here just… Just as themselves, well. He can slip back out before they’ve even had the chance to really notice him. Right?

Right.

Tim pushes off of the wall he’d been leaning back against and makes his way through the crowd of club-goers and down the hall, peaking into each of the rooms he passes. He nearly swallows his tongue when he finally spots them.

Damn, Roy moves _fast_.

Jason is on his back on a relatively flat chaise lounge that, like most of the furniture available at this club, has been custom built. There are thick metal rings attached at each of its four feet, as well as along the back, right at the top-centre, and Roy’s already cuffed Jason’s hands above his head into the ring at the top of the chaise. He’s just finishing up cuffing Jason’s ankles to the two front feet of the unit when Tim arrives, and he stands up with his back to Tim, looking down at Jason in a way that Tim assumes is appraising or appreciative.

Jason squirms, but Tim can see little else until Roy takes a knee on the chaise and then crawls over Jason’s body, holding himself up with one hand next to Jason’s face as he dips down to kiss him.

Tim hovers in the wide doorway, tucked to the side of the frame so as not to impede the flow of traffic, and he flicks his gaze around the room, taking in the other couple finishing up at the Saint Andrew’s Cross on the end of the room and the random bystanders beginning to drift away from that scene, curiosity in their eyes as their attention turns to Jason and Roy instead.

His attention returns to Roy as he pulls away from Jason, chuckling at the needy whine that the sub releases when he does, and settles down between his spread legs. His hand moves, but Tim can’t see what he’s doing from this angle, although the whimper Jason lets out suggests he might be teasing at Jason’s straining cock. Roy pulls back a moment later and bends over the side of the chaise to dig something out of a small gym bag that Tim had overlooked.

Roy makes a pleased noise in the back of his throat as he finds what he’s looking for, and Tim watches through wide eyes as he pulls out a string of thick anal beads, the smallest one on it already as big as the largest bead on some of the simplest strings Tim himself owns. He grabs a bottle of lube, too, and then straightens up, and Jason moans loudly when Roy shows him the toy.

“What do you think, Jay?” Roy asks as Tim hears the tell-tale _snick_ of the cap on the lube bottle opening. “Do you think you can take all of these for me, baby?”

“Please,” Jason gasps, calves flexing and feet slipping slightly as he tries to move. “Yes, please. I can. I can, please, please, let me show you, I can, please.”

 _Fuck_ , Roy must have already had him partially down before they even got here if Jason’s already begging like that. Unless it’s an act, part of their cover. Except-

It doesn’t really seem like it, now that he’s watching them.

Tim’s cock twitches, arousal making it thicken and rise, and he grunts as he reaches down to adjust himself.

He shouldn’t be doing this, not if this is a _real_ scene. He needs to leave.

It isn't that he doesn't trust his disguise, because he does. He trusts it just as much as Jason trusts him not to creep on him like some pervert, and that's the problem.

Except, well. Jason may not have consented to _Tim_ watching him like this, but it's a public venue, and he's clearly okay with _being watched_. But he's only expecting to be watched by strangers, not by his friendbrotherteammate, and especially not by someone who has been harbouring feelings for him for months now.

Tim had started to hope that those feelings might finally be leading somewhere, too. That his desire for Jason might just be reciprocated, and that he had a real shot at becoming one of the sub’s partners, even if he knew he’d never steal Roy’s place as primary. It's all the more reason that he should slip away.

Or, maybe, it's all the more reason not to.

Tim takes a deep breath and makes up his mind, slipping further into the room. He settles against the wall closest to Jason's head - though it’s still a few feet away and at just a bit of an angle - which gives him such a pleasant view of the dazed pleasure on the sub's face when he tips his head back, and of the long planes of his body as Roy continues to feed the string of beads into him. He can see the bump growing in Jason's gut, too, and his beautifully flushed cock standing at attention, so swollen from the ring around its base that it looks like it must be painful.

His own lips part on a ragged breath, and Tim drags his hand down to lightly stroke himself through the material of his slacks. He lifts his gaze away briefly, darting around to see that, no, he's not the only one paying attention to the pair right now. Tim allows that to soothe his nerves slightly as his attention returns to Roy and Jason.

Roy seems to notice the crowd beginning to gather, too, because he smirks as he looks down at Jason and says, "Look, Jay, you're drawing a crowd."

Jason makes a startled noise, and Tim wonders if it's from the comment or from the way that Roy follows it by pressing his palm down hard against the beads in his gut. His lashes flutter as he weakly tries to crane his neck to look around, but he gives up after a moment with a whine.

"Shh," Roy soothes, fingers massaging gently now instead, "They just want to see what a good boy you are for me. You want to show them that, don't you, Jay?"

Jason nods, tongue darting out to wet his lips before he rasps, "Yes, Daddy."

Tim groans, squeezing at the outline of his cock for a moment as it throbs, no doubt leaking precum all over the inside of his boxers. _Fuck_ , he hadn't expected to find hearing that so hot, had never been much for Daddy Kink himself, but hearing it from Jason's mouth like that and knowing his history with father figures…

Fuck, it's really hot.

He must have missed whatever Roy said in response to that, but Tim tunes back in in time to watch Roy so, so slowly pulling the beads back out, despite having still had one left to go in. Jason squirms, soft, panting breaths and quiet mewls escaping him, and Tim wishes he'd chosen a different perch, wishes he could watch Jason's hole flutter and stretch as the beads are removed.

Roy stops again, too soon to have pulled the entire string back out. His smile when he looks at Jason is so unbearably fond, but there's something dark in his eyes, too, that makes even Tim shiver.

"Good boy," he croons, and Jason moans, his hips rolling up eagerly. "I know, baby, I know. You love it when Daddy teases your hole like this, don't you?"

Jason nods eagerly, his fists clenching where they're restrained above his head.

"Yes, Daddy," he babbles, "I do, I love it. Love when you tease my hole, when you use it, please, please, keep going, please, want you to play with it more, feels so good, Daddy."

Tim's breath catches, and he doesn't think he's the only one. As he slides his zipper down and pops the button on his slacks, he watches a nearby sub go to her knees, eyes wide and jaw slack as she looks up at her Dom, who chuckles and indulgently fucks his fingers into her mouth even as his gaze stays on Jason's ass.

Roy hushes Jason, petting a hand over his belly as the other gives gentle, teasing tugs to the retrieval loop at the end of the beads.

"I'm going to give you all of them this time, sweetheart," he tells Jason, so matter-of-fact that Tim feels like he could be listening to a mission report right now, "and you're going to hold onto them until I'm done with you. How does that sound?"

 _"Please,"_ Jason gasps, hips rolling up again, and Roy hums as he drags his hand down from Jason's belly to grab his cock in his hand, instead. He squeezes it, and Jason sobs even as he pushes up into the contact.

"Please," he says again, "Daddy, please, please use me, please fill me up, let me be good, wanna be good, please, pleasepleaseplease."

Roy strokes his cock a few times, seemingly reveling in the pained whimpers it draws from his sub, and Tim finally slips his hand down into his underwear to take himself in hand. His own strokes are slower than Roy's, firmer, and he gives a low groan at the relief.

Tim keeps stroking himself even as Roy lets go of Jason and his hands return to the space between his legs so that he can push the beads back into Jason and finally give him the last one. It's a slow process, and Jason squirms and whines throughout it, pulling against both his wrist and ankle restraints as a thin sheen of sweat covers his skin.

Roy continues to murmur soft praise, telling Jason how good he is, how proud Daddy is, and Tim sees the way it makes Jason tremble, thinks about how much those words probably mean to someone like Jason. It makes something pang in his chest, makes him want to reach out and be the one to comfort Jason, be the one who shows him just how good he can be, how good he already is.

Not because Roy isn't doing enough, of course. It's just. The need to care for this sub who Tim desperately wants for his own is itching under his skin uncomfortably, like it's on the verge of taking over.

This was a bad idea.

And, yet, Tim can't imagine walking away now. It's not his scene; he has no real stake here, no obligation towards Jason in these moments, but walking away now would feel too much like abandonment. Tim knows it will leave his own instincts in a downward spiral if he doesn’t see Jason come out on the other side of this scene, even if it's not by his own hand.

Roy shifts, moving from his place between Jason's spread legs to straddle him instead, and Tim's mouth goes dry as he watches Roy reach behind him to grab Jason's cock and guide it to his slit, already shiny and wet with his own arousal. He sinks down onto Jason with a groan, his head tipped back in pleasure as he seats himself fully against Jason’s pelvis, and Jason responds with a keening moan of his own.

God, Jason has to be so sensitive, his nerve-endings practically on fire with how long he's been trapped in the ring - and he must be rock-hard, too, Christ, must be scorching and rigid inside Roy's cunt. Tim finds his own hand working faster as the thought crosses his mind, and he catches his bottom lip between his teeth to keep from moaning as he watches Roy raise himself up and then drop back down, repeating the motion again and again with increasing speed.

"Good boy," Roy manages to choke out eventually, his voice gaining strength and conviction as he continues, "so good, Jay, so good for me, letting Daddy use your cock, hm? S'what it was made for, isn't that right? Here just for me to use, to get myself off. Nothing but a toy for me, just like the rest of you is, isn't it?"

Jason nods along eagerly, his words a jumble of agreements and pleas that keep getting cut off by his own moans as Roy rides him like he was made to do exactly that. Tim swallows hard, his mouth feeling dry as his mind races with thoughts about what Jason seems to enjoy in bed.

Roy’s hands move to Jason's chest after a while, nails raking down it and making Jason cry out. He spreads his palms over each of Jason’s pecs, groping at them and letting his nails bite into flesh as he leans forward, pressing his weight down on his hands for leverage as he fucks himself harder and faster on Jason's cock.

“That’s it, sweetheart,” he groans, and Jason trembles beneath him, his knuckles white from how tightly his fingers are curled into fists and his tendons standing out on his arms from how hard he’s straining against the handcuffs. “Feels so good in Daddy’s cunt, baby.”

Tim doesn’t quite manage to bite back his strangled groan at that, and his cheeks burn when Roy looks up to meet his gaze, holding it steadily as he continues to fuck himself on Jason’s cock. He throws a wink at Tim before finally tipping his head back with a drawn-out moan, one hand releasing Jason’s chest in favour of reaching down to play with his clit, and Tim swears as he jerks himself off harder, faster, the slide getting easier as he leaks precum down from his slit.

“Fuck,” Roy curses, nails biting harder into the one pec he’s still groping as he works himself harder with his other hand. “Fuck, fuck, your cock is so good, baby boy, so perfect, you’re such a perfect little toy for Daddy, oh fuck, fuck, Jay-”

Roy’s body goes rigid as he gives a sharp gasp followed by a low, mewling whine, and Tim watches as the muscles in his abdomen flex and tighten, as his thighs shake and his eyes water before he collapses forward onto Jason’s body, pushing a soft huff of breath out of the sub when he can’t do anything to stop the collision. Roy’s hips twitch with short, grinding twists as he whimpers against Jason’s chest for a few beats before pushing himself back up. Tim sees the flex of muscles that means he’s squeezing himself all around Jason’s sensitive cock, and Tim groans as he drags his thumb across the head of his cock.

“Daddy,” Jason chokes out, sounding wrecked and desperate, and Tim’s cock jerks and leaks a fresh bead of precum all down the length, “please. Please, I need-”

“Shh,” Roy cuts him off, and, fuck, fuck, Tim can see even from where he’s standing how wet Jason’s cock is when Roy starts to raise himself up, “you _need_ to be good, baby boy.”

Jason keens, his head tossing as he continues to squirm, and Roy just looks down at him fondly before sinking back down on his cock again. Jason cries out, and Tim watches as tears pool in the corners of his eyes when he squeezes them shut, gasping and panting through the roll of Roy’s hips in a way not entirely dissimilar to the way Tim has heard him breathe through an injury on patrol.

Great. Next time Jason gets shot, he’s going to pop a boner thinking of this moment. That’s going to go over so well.

Roy’s movements are slower this time as he rides Jason, each roll of his hips slow and sensual like he wants to feel each and every inch of Jason’s impressive cock dragging along the walls of his cunt. Tim has the fleeting thought not of being the one to ride Jason, but of holding Roy down and fucking him senseless, using a ring of his own so that he can torture Roy on his cock for as long as it takes to make the dual cry.

He forces himself to push the thought aside, and, likewise, makes himself slow down, matching the pace of Roy’s hips with his strokes and his breathing; his heart rate slows considerably in response. It takes some of the desperate edge away from his pleasure, allowing him to focus more fully on the scene playing out before him; he doesn’t want to come before Jason does.

 _If_ Jason does.

Fuck, is that something Roy would do? Work Jason up and leave him hanging in the end?

Tim would, if he were Roy. If Jason was his sub, if they were used to each other the way that Roy and Jason must be after all this time, Tim would do it. He would train Jason to care only about pleasing him, to see his own pleasure as nothing, _especially_ with an audience to admire the results of that training.

It would make it all the more special on the rare times when Tim ravishes him instead.

But none of that matters because he _isn’t_ Roy, and Jason isn’t his.

Tim shakes his head, forcing his eyes open despite not remembering having closed them. He can’t help groaning at the way Roy is rocking on Jason’s cock, his own fingers rubbing desperately at his clit until he’s coming with a sharp moan, his fluids squirting high and soaking the curls nestled around Jason’s cock and leading up to his belly. Tim has to squeeze hard at the base of his cock to keep from coming then and there himself, efforts to slow down be damned.

He’s never seen someone squirt like that, not in _person_ , and, fuck. _Fuck_ , it really is as hot as everyone always says. Tim’s not the only one thinking it, either, because it draws a low murmuring from the gathered crowd, although he can’t fathom tearing his gaze away from the couple in order to look at the other audience members.

There’s a metallic clink as Jason’s handcuffs jerk against the ring they’re threaded through, and Tim can hear the tears in his voice as he sobs out, “Please, pleasepleaseplease, Daddy, please, hurts, please, need to- I-I-, please, want to come, please, please, can I, please, _Daddy!_ ”

Tim shudders, slowly releasing his tight grip on his dick and starting to tentatively stroke it again. He’d known, obviously, that Jason was a sub, had imagined putting him through his paces and making him beg for more, but, God. God, he’d never truly believed he would ever see Jason like this. Even when he’d seen Jason submit for Dick once before, a last resort to stave off an on-coming drop after a hostage situation on patrol, it hadn’t been like this. Jason had been such a brat then, needing to be fought down and made to heel, and, even down, he had been reticent and belligerent, clearly unhappy with being made to submit but knowing how necessary it had been, too.

It hadn't been a sexual scene, either.

That brat is nowhere to be found now, replaced by this willing, eager, _desperate_ slut of a submissive, and it feels like a knife to the heart because it’s everything Tim wants. It’s torture to know that, if only Jason would have him, it’s _actually_ how it could be.

Roy’s chest is heaving, sweat trickling down his neck from his hairline as he stares down at Jason, eyes dark with hunger and cheeks flushed from exertion. Jason is still whining, practically incoherent now as he rolls his hips up again and again, chasing pleasure he knows he won’t achieve until Roy frees his cock. Slowly, Roy’s lips twist into a smirk, and Tim feels another shiver run down his spine at the truly _evil_ look in his eyes.

His hands return to Jason’s chest, holding him down as he lifts himself up and then off, revealing Jason’s cock, dripping with Roy’s slick and nearly purple with how backed-up Jason’s blood is. It bobs as Jason rolls his hips again, and Roy chuckles, still kneeling over Jason as he moves a hand down to take it into his hand. He strokes it several times, his smirk deepening as Jason shouts and arches up, soft sobs escaping him as his lips move around silent pleas.

“What’s the matter, baby?” Roy teases, wrist flicking and drawing another sharp shout from the sub. “Does your cock hurt, sweetheart? Tsk.” Jason nods frantically, and Roy hums, stroking it almost absently as a thoughtful expression crosses his face. Tim thinks he hears someone whimper in sympathy from a few feet away, and he finds his own lips curling into a smirk then.

Sure, he gets it, because Jason’s got to be in pain right now, but-

Well, he’s doing what his Dom _wants_ , and Tim is positive that Jason would be happy to take a Hell of a lot more to do that. The sympathy is misplaced.

Roy releases Jason’s cock after a few more strokes, and he leans forward, hovering with his face just above Jason’s until he finally stops squirming and cranes his neck up with a sob instead. Roy hums, a pleased sound, and then dips down to brush his lips over Jason’s in a soft kiss which he deepens a moment later until his teeth are dragging at Jason’s lip as he finally pulls back.

“You’re being so good for me, baby,” he praises, and Jason blinks fresh tears down his cheeks. “You can be good just a little longer, hm? You want to do that for Daddy, don’t you?”

Jason nods, ready to give himself over without even knowing what Roy will ask of him, and Tim’s cock throbs again. Fuck, he wants to have that level of Jason’s trust, wants to see him look up at him like he trusts Tim to catch him no matter what.

Roy grins down at him and grinds back against Jason’s cock, letting it slide against his ass, and Jason whimpers but manages to stay still this time.

“Good boy,” Roy murmurs, pressing back again a few times before he shifts entirely, settling back between Jason’s legs. He drags his knuckles up the length of Jason’s cock, his tongue peaking out slightly from between his teeth as he watches it jerk, the muscles of Jason’s abdomen jumping as he fights to keep from moving even though he can’t completely quiet the mewl that escapes.

“You’re going to stay just like this for me, baby boy,” Roy tells him, quiet but firm, “Daddy’s going to suck your cock until he’s satisfied, and you’re not going to come, are you?” His thumb brushes over the cockring as he speaks, and Jason whimpers again before shaking his head.

“N-no, Daddy,” he gasps, “I- I won’t come, I’ll be good.”

Roy’s smile is practically blinding, and Tim watches the way it makes Jason completely melt, so much of the tension in his body fading away as he drops his head back against the padded seatback and unclenches his fists.

“I know you will, baby,” Roy murmurs before brushing a kiss over the head of Jason’s cock and then flicking his tongue across it. It makes Jason jump, his cock jerking as he bites back on a high whine, and Roy smirks as he quickly undoes the cockring and then promptly slides his mouth down over Jason’s cock and _sucks_.

Jason cries out loudly, the cuffs clanging against their rings once more as Jason tries to jerk upright, and Tim swears, shifting slightly to relieve the pressure in his balls. Roy is showing no mercy, bobbing and sucking with an eagerness that betrays his more submissive side, and Tim can’t imagine how hard it must be for Jason _not_ to come. Truthfully, he’s excited to see whether or not Jason will succeed or fail on that endeavor, can’t help being curious as to what kind of punishment Roy would give him if he fails.

Jason’s whole body seems to convulse a few times, curling in on itself as much as it’s able to with restraints keeping him held down at all four points, and Tim finds himself holding his breath, eager to see if that means that Jason has lost the battle or that he’s simply fighting against it. The cry he lets out is almost animalistic in its desperation, and Tim swears, jerking himself off harder, his own release fast approaching now, even without knowing if Jason has actually climaxed.

Roy keeps at it a few moments longer before he finally pulls back, revealing Jason’s still-hard cock that’s shiny and wet with saliva, and Tim’s breath leaves him in a hard exhale.

Jesus _Christ_ , he actually did it.

Jason is mewling pitifully, face wet with tears, and he jolts again when Roy reaches down to hook two fingers into the loop at the end of the string of anal beads still stuffed inside him.

“Good boy,” Roy purrs, his voice wrecked from the way he’d been fucking his throat on Jason’s cock. Jason keens, high and desperate as Roy gives it a sharp tug. “Just a little longer, baby boy. You can come once these are out of you.”

Jason’s voice cracks as he babbles out his thanks, and Tim has to force his eyes to stay open, to watch as Roy tugs the beads out with a slow, steady pressure that has Jason squirming and sobbing, his cock jerking as precum pearls at the head of his cock and then drips down his length.

“That’s it, Jay,” Roy murmurs as he keeps going, his gaze darting back and forth from the sight of Jason stretching open and closing back up around each bead and that of his swollen, leaking cock. “You’re doing so good, baby, just a few more.”

Tim can’t keep his own hips still anymore, pushing eagerly into his own fist as he watches Jason’s cock twitch. He barely catches Roy’s _‘last one, baby boy’,_ before Jason gives a loud cry and lets go, cum spurting from his slit, spilling onto his belly and dripping down his cock in thick, messy globs of white. Tim’s own orgasm crashes over him, and his head smacks against the wall behind him as he tips it back, watching Jason through slitted eyes as his own cock pulses over his fingers and the inside of his boxers.

Jason sobs, his whole body trembling as release courses through him. Tim’s ears are ringing too much to hear whatever Roy is saying, though he can at least make out the low murmur of his voice. When he finally forces his head back up, Roy is petting over Jason’s thighs as he leans in and laps at the mess of cum on his skin, cleaning his belly first and then moving on to lav at Jason’s cock with his tongue until Jason is giving another weak spurt of cum that Roy licks up immediately before finally pulling back.

“Perfect,” he purrs, and Jason’s breath hitches around another sob. “Good boy, Jay, fuck, you’re so good, baby, look at you, perfect, beautiful boy, I’m so proud of you.”

Roy stands after a few more moments have passed, and he moves to unlock the restraints at each of Jason’s ankles, skilled fingers massaging at his calves for several moments before he moves to do the same with Jason’s wrists and arms. He dips down after they’re released and brushes his lips over Jason’s forehead, and then he gently coaxes him up so that he can slip in behind him and settle Jason’s head down in his lap as he brushes at his tears and then buries his fingers in Jason’s hair, massaging his scalp as he continues to coo out gentle praise.

It cuts off Tim’s visual, but it’s fine, really: the show is over. They may still be in public, but this part isn’t meant for other people’s eyes. Tim’s own gaze flicks up to see that, yes, the other spectators are starting to disperse, respect for the Dom dictating that this part of the downscene isn’t to be intruded upon. It takes every ounce of Tim’s own willpower to make himself do the same, to make himself do his slacks and his belt back up and walk away calmly, giving Roy the privacy he needs to bring Jason back up.

He practically stumbles over himself as he makes his way to the nearest bar a few rooms over and orders himself a whiskey sour, downing it in two swallows and then ordering another to nurse as he leans against the bar and lets his mind wander.

He has to tell Jason and Roy that he was there, he decides. Not out of the hope that it will spark something, either, but because he owes it to Jason to let him know. Because he will deserve whatever anger and disgust Jason throws at him, if that’s indeed how it plays out.

The opportunity presents itself a little while later, when Roy steps into the room with a leash in his hand and Jason crawling at his feet. Tim steels himself even as his gaze sweeps appreciatively over Jason’s body. As they get closer, his breath catches at the sight of Jason’s cock, once more flushed and thick where it’s trapped back in the ring, and when he turns to kneel at Roy's side, Tim notices a gleaming emerald green jewel, presumably the base of a plug, blocking access to the sub's used-up hole.

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

Maybe he should wait, should talk to Jason tomorrow, but-

But in the case that Jason _isn’t_ angry…

“That’s quite the sub you’ve got there,” he purrs as he slides up next to Roy, and Roy’s expression is so goddamn fond when he looks over at him, though there’s a possessive glint in his eyes, too. Tim barely suppresses a shiver.

“Yeah, he is,” Roy agrees, his hand dropping to ruffle Jason’s hair. Jason pushes into it eagerly, drinking up the attention, and Tim’s fingers twitch with his desire to reach out and do the same.

Roy stops to order a coke when the bartender swings back, and Tim hums, cataloguing that fact away. He’d known, of course, about Roy’s issues with drugs in the past, but he hadn’t realised he wasn’t one to drink these days, either. When Roy looks over at him again, his eyebrow is raised pointedly. Tim clears his throat as he looks away.

“He’s still down, isn’t he?” He asks after a moment, and Roy shifts. It would look natural to almost anyone else, but, to Tim, he can see the way that it puts him a little more firmly between Tim and Jason, the way it presses Jason’s head against his thigh as the fingers in his hair tighten a fraction.

“What’s it to you?” Roy asks, a hint of a growl seeping into his tone, and Tim looks at him again, tries to keep his own expression open and genuine.

“Roy,” he says, and he watches as the tension in the other man becomes more obvious so he raises a hand, palm out flat, as if to say that he’s not here to start trouble, “I need to talk to him, that’s all. But I won’t do it while he’s down.”

Roy’s eyes narrow, scrutinizing Tim’s face and body, and Tim lets his lips curl into his signature Red Robin grin, watches as recognition alights in Roy’s eyes.

“What the fuck, Tim?” he snaps, his voice lowering when Jason jerks in response, letting out a low whine as he paws at Roy’s leg and looks up at him. “You had to track him here and stick around for the show first?”

Tim shakes his head, turning to face Roy more fully.

“No,” he says, “it’s not a, ah, work thing. I was already here on my own.”

Roy squints at him, and Tim can’t tell if he’s convinced or not, so he continues.

“That’s why I need to talk to him,” he explains, his cheeks darkening just slightly as his gaze flicks down to Jason and then back up to Roy. “He should… know I was watching.”

Roy hums thoughtfully, his shoulders relaxing as he goes back to petting Jason’s hair, and Tim lets himself relax, too.

“If you’re not here for work,” Roy starts after taking a few sips of his drink, his gaze cutting back over to Tim, “then what’s with the disguise?”

Tim shrugs and reaches up to rub the back of his neck.

“I get tired of flocks of subs trying to throw themselves at Timothy Wayne’s feet every time I just want to relax,” he says easily, and Roy’s face softens with sympathy. He wonders if it’s his own experiences as Oliver Queen’s son causing it, or if maybe he’s just been out with Dick one too many times and seen it first-hand that way.

“He’s not completely down,” Roy says eventually, and Tim throws back the last of his drink.

“Up enough to make an informed decision?”

Roy looks him over, expression serious before he finally looks away. He looks down at Jason, his fingers tugging at the sub’s hair until he tips his head back to look up at him curiously. Roy takes his time assessing him, and Tim forces himself not to look over, not to try and gauge for himself what Roy’s seeing in his eyes.

“Yeah,” he replies eventually, and Tim straightens slightly as Roy looks at him again. “You’re not just asking about talking to him though, are you?”

Tim refuses to cower, keeping his shoulders loose and relaxed and his smile easy as he tips his head.

“No,” he admits. “Not if you’ll both have me, in any case.”

Roy’s lips thin as he debates, and he nods to himself after a moment.

“I’m going to take him to get dressed,” he says, and Tim gives a small nod of his own, “see if I can’t get him up just a little more and talk to him first. We’ll meet you outside, regardless of what he decides.”

Tim nods again, finally letting his gaze drop down to look at Jason again, and he can see the awareness flickering behind his eyes, can see that genius mind warming up and trying to figure out what’s happening. Tim lets out a long breath as he moves to step away from the bar.

“Very well,” he agrees. “I’ll be outside.”

* * *

Tim tries not to check his phone too much as he waits, but every minute seems to tick by impossibly slowly. At the ten minute mark, he bums a smoke off of another club-goer, lighting it up and breathing in the rush of nicotine in the hopes of settling his nerves; it only kind of works.

Jason could still say no. Probably should, even if those miniscule hopes Tim has been hanging onto are right and the sub does hold some interest in him. But he has to believe that Roy will make the right call if he thinks Jason isn't in the proper state of mind to make the decision himself. If he's being honest, there's probably no one who knows Jason better than Roy Harper does, especially in this context. And that stings, but it's still true.

The wait is nearing twenty minutes when Jason and Roy finally exit the club, both fully dressed now, and Tim waves a little awkwardly to get the dual's attention when he starts looking around.

"Hey," he says when they approach, Jason lingering a few steps behind. The sub doesn't look up, even when Tim goes on to greet him specifically, and the nerves buzzing in Tim's stomach increase.

He's going to say no. He's pissed off and embarrassed that Tim had intruded on something like this, that Tim had seen him so vulnerable without his permission, and Tim deserves whatever recompense Jason decides on.

"Jay," Roy says firmly, and Jason's head jerks up, revealing the blush on his cheeks and the slight glassiness still in his eyes, "tell Tim what you told me."

Jason swallows hard, his throat bobbing as his gaze flicks to Tim briefly before skittering away again. He opens his mouth and then closes it again, a low whine escaping him until Roy's hand settles on his lower back.

The sub takes a small inhalation of breath, and then, finally, he speaks.

"I want to go home with you," he says, gaze finally turning back to Tim, though Jason still doesn't meet his eyes, "please. I want-" He swallows again, "-I want to. To be good for you. Sir."

Tim's breath catches, and he knows his eyes must widen before he has the chance to control his expression. He stares for a long moment, until Jason starts to shrink back, hunching in on himself, and Tim snaps out of it. He steps forward, broadcasting his intent as he reaches out and cups Jason's cheek in his palm. The sub lets out a shivering breath before leaning into the touch.

"I would be honoured," Tim murmurs, soft and genuine, and Jason's gaze flicks up to finally meet his own as he takes another sharp inhale. Tim lets his expression soften, a smile curling his lips, and the sub shivers.

"Please," he whispers, and Tim leans in and brushes his lips over Jason's forehead.

"As you wish," he says, and he's close enough to see the brief spark of pleasure in the sub's eyes before he pulls back.

In normal circumstances, it wouldn't be right to ignore Jason's agency, but Tim is too afraid of messing this up not to double-check. He turns his attention to Roy, his own cheeks darkening at the fond expression the dual is wearing as he looks at Jason.

"Roy," Tim says softly, and the dual looks at him, reading the question and the plea in his eyes before he finally nods.

"I trust him to know," Roy confirms, and excitement thrums through Tim's veins even as heat pricks at his eyes.

Oh, God.

This is really going to happen. Jason… Jason wants this. Wants _him_.

He can't screw this up, not when Jason and Roy are both trusting him to do right by them. Tim takes a deep breath before letting it out and taking Jason's hand. He pulls the sub closer, and his chest feels like it will burst with happiness when he tucks himself in against Tim's chest like he's always fit there. It should be awkward, with Jason being so much taller than he is, but it feels right in a way that little else ever has.

He wraps one arm around Jason's shoulders and gives a low groan when the sub starts mouthing almost idly at his neck. Roy snorts, but Tim can't look away from the sub in his arms to see if he's amused or judging.

He's too focused on the sight and feel of Jason against him to register much of anything else for a while, but Roy must take it upon himself to flag down a cab, because the three of them are shuffling into one a few minutes later.

Jason takes the middle, all but plastered to Tim's side, and Tim coos softly at him, carding his fingers through Jason's hair before he reaches down to palm the front of his sweatpants. It pulls a sharp whine out of the sub, and Tim gives his hard length a few teasing strokes that make Jason gasp against his neck.

Tim hums and brushes a kiss over the top of Jason's head.

"Soon, Jay," he promises, and the sub shivers against him.

Jason's body is a comforting warmth against his side, and Tim lets his eyes drift closed as his thoughts turn to what the rest of the night may hold.

* * *

Tim tries to keep his hands from shaking as he enters the keycode to the penthouse and then leans in for the retinal scan, and he thinks he does a pretty good job. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a little bit anxious, but, mostly, he’s excited. He doesn’t want to risk putting Jason on edge by seeming anything less than confident; it would only set a bad precedent for the scene to come.

He lets Roy and Jason in with little fanfare, resetting all of the penthouse’s security measures before turning to them with a small grin.

“Why don’t I show you to the playroom,” he says, and his lips twitch slightly at the way Jason swallows and then gives a small nod to go along with Roy’s, “Excellent.”

He steps between them on his way through, and then leads them down the hallway that branches off on the left side of the living room. The door isn’t locked, so he simply twists the handle and nudges it open, the motion-sensor lights turning on immediately as he motions for his guests to head inside.

Roy walks in like he owns the place, letting out a low whistle that makes Tim bristle a little. But, no, it’s not mocking, he can see when Roy looks back at him that he’s actually impressed. He’s right to be; Tim has spent more hours than he can count perfecting the room. Rooms, really, but Tim had knocked out the wall that was originally there to make it into one. At the far end of the room, right across from the door, is his Cross, and a little ways to the left is an electronic fucking machine, while a whipping post sits towards the right corner with a wall display of different toys for impact play next to it. One of the walls is lined with cabinets and dressers, each filled with toys, outfits, and other accessories, and the opposite wall has a few benches and a sofa. The wall with the door has a raised breeding table on one side and handcrafted wooden stocks on the other.

The open space houses his suspension frame and a minimalist, ground-level, metal breeding rack, and Tim makes immediate note of the way Jason’s attention lingers on the latter as he hovers in the doorway. Good; that’s one of his own favourites.

Tim sets his hand on Jason’s lower back, nudging him further into the room, and then leans in close to him, his breath ghosting over the sub’s ear and making Jason shiver when he speaks.

“I want you to take off your clothes and find somewhere to kneel and wait for me, understood?” He purrs and watches the bob of Jason’s throat through narrowed eyes, his gaze slowly lifting to take in the sub’s own heavily-lidded gaze as he nods.

“Good boy,” Tim murmurs, lips twitching at the corners when Jason shudders all over and gives a low whine. He lets his hand drop lower, petting over Jason’s ass a few times before he gives it a light swat to get him moving, and adds, “Now, go.”

He lingers only for a moment, watching as Jason steps further into the playroom, and then Tim nods to himself before turning to walk to his bedroom. He doesn’t strip entirely, though Tim does shed the suit jacket and fold his sleeves up to his elbows to bare his forearms, and then he wanders into the bathroom where he removes his wig and then washes off his make-up. Finally, he gives his hair a quick brush to neaten it and then loosens his tie before he heads back out into the apartment and makes his way back to the playroom.

He pauses for a moment, leaning against the doorframe as his gaze rakes over Jason’s naked body, his near-perfectly still posture where he kneels before a padded bench with his hands clasped behind his back and his head hung low. Roy is a few feet away, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, and his gaze lifts after a moment, meeting Tim’s as he cocks his head slightly and raises an eyebrow. The smile that Tim flashes him is all teeth, not unlike his Red Robin grin, and he’s delighted to see the way it makes the dual shiver.

His dress shoes click loudly against the tiled floor as Tim finally makes his way inside, and he watches as a shiver runs down Jason’s spine. Stopping behind him, Tim reaches down to pet the sub’s hair, a softer smile curling his lips at the quiet hum it draws from him. It’s tempting - so _very_ tempting - to tighten his grip and yank Jason’s head back, but Tim refrains, letting go instead as he moves to step around the sub and then turns to face him.

Jason doesn’t look up, his attention remaining fixed on the floor in front of him, and Tim wishes he could freeze this moment and keep it forever. He _finally_ has Jason before him, naked and submitting, and it’s so close to everything he ever wanted. Jason’s cock is still hard, of course, jutting out with the slightest upward curve, and his plush, muscled thighs quiver from the strain of remaining up on his knees. Tim wonders, distantly, how long he could leave Jason kneeling before it gets to be too much, and he decides that, someday, he really, really wants to find out.

Moving up, Tim takes in the toned definition of Jason’s abs and pectorals, his attention lingering for a moment on the dusky circles of his areolas and the semi-hard nubs at their centres, reacting already to the slight chill in the air of the room. His eyes land on the collar around the sub’s neck when he finally resumes his assessment, and Tim’s fingers twitch, wanting to curl into fists at the reminder that Jason isn’t really _his_. If he were a little more daring, he would cut it off of him, screw the fact that Roy is standing right there and likely has the key. There’s another collar in the top drawer of one of the dressers across the room, softly-padded red leather with yellow gold D-rings and a matching padlock that has his and Jason’s initials both stitched into the inside in yellow, and it would be so easy to replace Roy’s collar with his own.

But that would be tipping his hand a little too much.

Tim lets out a slow breath, allowing his shoulders to sink into a more relaxed position, and then he reaches out, his fingertips ghosting along Jason’s cheekbone before brushing down his jaw and settling beneath his chin. He’s gentle as he applies just enough pressure to coax Jason into tilting his head back, and Tim hums, pleased to find Jason’s eyes already going glassy and distant - not that they’d really cleared all that much between when he’d last seen him inside the club and when he left him to settle in a few minutes ago.

“Beautiful,” Tim murmurs, and he watches as pink spreads across Jason’s cheeks. “I’m going to enjoy you, boy.”

Jason shivers, his lashes fluttering and his lips parting around a quiet exhale, and Tim’s gut clenches with arousal.

He shifts backwards slightly, sitting down on the edge of the bench, and his fingers slip down to hook into Jason’s collar. He tugs sharply, and Jason shuffles forward on his knees to settle between Tim’s spread legs without needing any further instruction.

“Down,” he murmurs, and Jason sinks into a lower kneel, his thighs spread just a little and his heels cushioning his ass. “Now, tell me your safeword, boy.”

Jason blinks once before his lips part again.

“Batarang.”

Tim blinks in surprise, head tilting a fraction as he takes in that little nugget of information, and then he nods.

“Batarang,” he repeats, testing the word out in this new context. “Good.”

Jason shivers at the praise, no matter how minimal, and Tim brings his other hand up so that he can card his fingers through the sub’s hair.

“Tell me your hard limits,” he instructs next, and Jason just stares at him for a long moment before he closes his eyes, thick lashes fanning out over the tops of his cheeks.

“No canes,” he answers, soft but still firm, and Tim is glad that Jason’s eyes are closed so that he can’t see the corners of his lips turn down. It isn’t disappointment in the revelation, but rather the pain of understanding where that limit must come from, and it only grows when Jason continues, “No drowning.” He hesitates then, and Tim makes a small noise of encouragement, fingers sliding further back to massage closer to the base of his skull.

“Don’t trick me,” Jason finally continues, and Tim raises an eyebrow curiously.

“Can you explain that, Jay?” He asks kindly, and the sub lets out a shuddering breath before opening his eyes to look at him.

His tongue darts out to wet his lips, and his gaze skitters away from Tim’s when he replies, “Don’t… trick me into doing something wrong, just so you can punish me for it.”

There is the smallest curl of disappointment in Tim’s gut at that, but he fights not to show it on his face. He _enjoys_ twisting his subs up, confusing them until they don’t know good from bad, but-

“I’d like to revisit that, sometime when you’re up,” he says calmly, and he frowns when Jason’s shoulders begin to hunch. “I just want to understand the parameters of it, Jay; I’m not saying you can’t have that limit.” He waits for the sub to give a nod of understanding, short and jerky though it is, and then he adds, “For now, that’s easy enough to avoid. Is there anything else?”

Jason shakes his head, and Tim watches him a moment longer before lifting his eyes and turning his head to look at the room’s other occupant. Roy lifts a hand, teetering it back and forth, and Tim frowns, but he nods nonetheless as he turns his attention back to Jason.

For tonight, he’ll have to rely on Roy’s intervention and Jason’s own ability to use his safeword if he veers out of what the sub is okay with.

“Thank you for telling me,” he murmurs, letting the hand in Jason’s hair fall away as he tugs on his collar again, guiding him forward and back up onto his knees. He brushes their lips together gently, smiling at the way Jason whines and tries to press closer, his lips pursing, and it’s tempting to give in, to press their lips together properly and lick his way into the sub’s mouth, but it isn’t time for that yet. He frees his fingers from the collar and sets his hand on Jason’s chest, pushing him back until he settles into that low kneel again, and then Tim stands.

“Stay,” he orders, and he watches as Jason lists towards him slightly before forcing himself to straighten and obey. “Good.”

Tim steps around him once more, heading across the room to open one of the dresser drawers, and he hums to himself as he pokes around inside it, looking for something. His fingers linger over the slim jewelry case holding the collar, but he forces himself to move on after a moment. He gives a low noise of approval when he finds the velvet pouch he was looking for, and he pulls it out, setting it atop the dresser before going back to his searching.

A moment later, he finds the other small box he’s looking for, and he closes the drawer after removing it. He picks up the pouch before turning back around. His gaze sweeps over to Roy, who is watching him closely, and he flashes him a smile that he hopes will appease the dual’s nerves.

When he returns to Jason, Tim sits before him on the bench once more, setting the pouch down and then taking the lid off of the box and setting it aside. He lifts one of the clamps out of it, holding it up for Jason to see, and Tim smirks when it makes his cheeks darken and his breathing quicken.

“I think you could use a few decorations, boy,” Tim tells him, and Jason shivers, his cock twitching between his thighs. His free hand moves to the sub’s chest, his thumb brushing a few teasing strokes over one of his nipples before he starts to circle it more intently, teasing it into full hardness. He makes quick work of attaching the clamp then, clipping it into place to the sound of a sharp gasp, and he gives the attached ring a short tug just to make sure it’s secure. Satisfied that it is, he moves onto the other side of Jason’s chest, repeating the entire process, and then he returns to the small box, removing two small, weighted balls attached to clips of their own, and he takes his time attaching one to each ring, his cock throbbing with each low moan that Jason lets escape.

He sits back, admiring the sub’s chest, and feels his lips curl into a smile.

“Better,” he decides before he sets aside the box, several additional weights still contained inside. “Now, kneel for me properly, boy.”

Jason obeys easily, and Tim wets his lips as his attention drops down to the sub’s flushed cock. He reaches out, his knuckles brushing lightly over the length, and Jason whines, his hips bucking instinctively before he manages to still them.

“Now, what are we going to do about this?” Tim muses aloud, his fingers tapping absently at the metal of the cockring. “I’m not like your Daddy, boy, I don’t need you hard.” Jason groans with each tap of his fingers, and his eyes close, squeezing tightly.

“I _could_ let you come, I suppose,” Tim goes on, smirking at the low whine that earns him, and he dips his fingers lower, tracing down to the bottom of the ring before he cups Jason’s balls in the palm of his hand and gives them a light squeeze. It makes him jerk forward with a bitten-off cry, and Tim’s gaze darts up to see Jason’s lip caught between his teeth and his chest rising and falling a little too rapidly.

“Yes,” he hums, “I could do that, couldn’t I?”

He watches Jason give the smallest of nods, like he wants to agree but knows it isn’t his place, and Tim smiles. He’s going to let him come alright, but he suspects that Jason wouldn’t be quite so eager if he knew what was coming next.

He hadn’t been lying when he said he didn’t need Jason hard.

Diligent fingers find the release of the metal ring and disengage it, releasing Jason from its tight confines, and the sub whimpers with relief, his cock twitching as Tim peels the ring away and sets it aside. His hand returns a moment later, knuckles brushing along the heated length once more before he takes it in hand.

“Go on, then, boy,” he encourages, tugging at him almost absently as his other hand closes around Jason’s throat and forces him to look up at him, _“Come.”_

Jason doesn’t disappoint, his eyes shutting once more as his mouth drops open around a moan, and his cock jerks, spilling messily over Tim’s knuckles and into his palm. Tim keeps stroking him until he’s finished, the grip around his throat tightening until Jason’s moans are silenced, and he continues to choke him even as he lets go of his spent cock.

He hums, giving one last tight squeeze before letting go, and Jason gasps, coughing a few times as he rushes to inhale too deeply, a common mistake that Jason ought to know better than to make. He debates making Jason clean up his mess, but in the end, Tim simply wipes his hand clean on his own pants.

“Thank you, Sir,” Jason murmurs when he finally regains control of his breathing, and Tim’s chest flutters at the knowledge that he hadn’t even needed to prompt the sub’s appreciation.

Tim is silent as he reaches for the pouch he’d brought over with him, and he keeps his gaze fixed on Jason as he opens it and dumps the contents into his hand. He sees the moment Jason’s curious gaze drops down to watch what Tim is doing, and then the way his eyes widen and he gives a pre-emptive whimper of pain when he recognizes the device.

“I’ll assume you know what this is, then,” Tim comments, fixing his grip on the chastity cage and lifting it for Jason to get a better look. “You’re going to wear this for me, boy, and if you’re very, _very_ good for me, I’ll take it off when I’m nearly finished with you.”

A soft swear from his left reminds Tim that they’re not alone, and he smirks to himself at the low note of arousal in Roy’s tone even as Jason whimpers and hangs his head.

“Yes, Sir,” he whispers, shoulders trembling slightly, and Tim reaches out and makes Jason look at him.

“Is there something you want to say to me, boy?” He asks, eyes boring into Jason’s as he waits for the sub to cotton on. Finally, understanding sparks in his eyes, but Jason just shakes his head and averts his gaze, the trembling subsiding.

“No, Sir,” he mumbles, and Tim smiles.

“Good,” he purrs, and then he twists the key in the lock and slides it free so that he can detach the cage from its base. Jason whines as he opens the hinge and slides the base into position behind his balls, and Tim chuckles as he slides the lock through it to hold it in place, though he leaves the lock open for now.

He’d bought the cage with Jason in mind, estimating the measurements from stolen glances, but Tim had never really believed that he would have the chance to use it. It’s a miracle his own hands aren’t shaking right now, months and months of wanting and fantasizing finally coming to fruition before his very eyes. And he knows that it’s just for tonight, that he’s not _really_ the Dom who owns Jason’s sex, but for right now, it _feels_ real, and that’s enough.

He brings the opening of the cage down to the head of Jason’s cock with steady hands, circling the end of the built-in, hollowed sound around his slit, and his own cock jerks at the startled yelp that Jason lets out and the low, betrayed moan that follows when it catches and Tim starts to press down, letting it sink into him as the cage entraps his dick. He hadn’t looked too closely, then, hadn’t really looked past the coiled metal rings of the cage to see the metal rod inside, and Tim has to bite his own lip to keep from moaning as Jason’s chest heaves and his hips twitch.

“Almost done,” he says, tone just a bit more vindictive than reassuring. “You’re doing so well, boy.”

Jason moans at that, and Tim watches as the muscles in his thighs jerk with his efforts to keep himself from moving as the sound is pushed deeper until the opening of the cage finally meets the base. Tim taps the tip, right over the end of the sound, and Jason mewls in response as Tim moves on, slipping the lock free and positioning the two parts of the cage together before he threads the lock through both pieces and closes it. He slips the key out and sets it in with the remaining nipple weights for safe-keeping, and then he sits back to survey his handiwork.

“Lovely,” Tim hums eventually, watching the light of the room glint off the metal of the cage, and Jason whimpers. Tim shifts his attention to Roy once more, and he isn’t particularly surprised to find him with a hand down his pants and a flush on his cheeks, but it makes heat and pride settle deep in his gut nonetheless.

“You know,” he says, “all of the toys in this room are sterilized. Condoms are stashed all over, if you’d prefer.”

Roy’s eyes blink open, searching for a moment before fixing on him, and his blush only darkens.

“I’ve got my own, thanks,” he says finally, and Tim tips his head in acceptance. He’d forgotten, really, about the bag Jason and Roy had brought with them; it makes sense that Roy would have brought toys for his own pleasure, too, and not just Jason’s. Fleetingly, Tim wonders what else he might have been able to witness the pair getting up to if he hadn’t made himself known, but there’s nothing that could have been worth losing this chance.

“Then don’t be shy on my account,” he settles on adding, and then his attention returns to Jason as he grabs the opened box of clamps and stands up. Really, he should have thought to grab a leash earlier, but it’s fine.

He snaps his fingers at his side, getting Jason’s attention.

“Heel,” he orders, and Jason folds down gracefully onto his hands and knees, turning to follow at Tim’s side as he leads him out into the centre of room to the metal breeding rack. Tim grabs the frame and turns it to put them facing Roy, although he suspects that the dual will just move closer with time, perhaps joining them under Tim’s guidance or merely settling in to watch the show from the sofa or one of the nearby benches.

Jason swallows hard, his eyes wide and dark with arousal as Tim nudges him forward until he’s kneeling within the boundaries of the metal frame, his ankles propped over the back and his wrists already settled into place for Tim to close the attached cuffs.

“That’s it,” Tim purrs as he kneels down behind him, one hand stroking down Jason’s back a few times until he relaxes as the other sets the box aside, “lift your calves for me, boy.”

Jason obeys easily, balancing on his knees and lifting his feet. Tim picks up the spreader bar and opens it, snapping it into place around Jason’s ankles a moment later and twisting the screws to start locking his feet in place. He forces the sub’s feet back down and lines the screws up with their holes on the frame, and then Tim grabs the Allen key that’s tied to the back of the frame and secures the bar into place. He sits back to admire Jason as he shifts eagerly in place, taking in his firm ass and plush thighs. He hadn’t paid it much attention before, but the little jewelled plug from the club is still nestled into his hole, and Tim smirks, unable to help himself as he reaches out and gives it a slow tug.

Jason squirms, giving a hitching little moan as his hole stretches around the widest part of the plug, and Tim keeps it there for a long moment before pushing it back in.

“Such a good boy, aren’t you?” He praises as he tugs it partially out again. “Keeping this nice little hole all ready for me like this.” He pops the plug back in, tapping at the jewelled base a few times, and Jason groans.

“Yes, Sir,” he says, the words seeming to rush right out of him, “‘m ready for you. Always ready for you, please, you can fuck me, _please_ fuck me, Sir.”

Tim swears softly, his hand flying down to his crotch to squeeze at his cock. _Fuck_ , he’d thought he was prepared to be on the receiving end of the begging he’d witnessed earlier, but he clearly wasn’t.

“I will,” he finally manages to reply, and Jason moans eagerly as he pushes his hips back as if in offering. Tim’s cock throbs almost painfully in his grip, and he reaches forward to swat at the sub’s ass, drawing a yelp out of him and leaving a small, reddened patch of skin in his wake.

 _“Patience, boy,”_ he scolds, and Jason makes a noise that’s half frustration and half regret as Tim grabs a handful of his ass and squeezes, “You’ll get my cock when I’m good and ready to give it to you, and not a moment before.”

 _“Fuck,”_ Jason whines, attempting to shift in place and letting out a huff of annoyance when his legs won’t move. Tim smirks and shuffles around to kneel before him on the other side of the metal frame.

“Eventually,” he says drily, and then he nods towards Jason’s wrists. “Fasten the first one yourself, boy.”

Jason’s cheeks darken, his lips parting around a quiet groan as he lifts one hand to pull down the metal cuff over the other wrist, his fingers trembling slightly as he twists the screw as tight as he can get it and then returns his other hand back into position. Tim watches through narrowed eyes as he works, his pulse quickening at the fact of Jason literally locking himself in place for this, for _him_ , and he reaches out immediately to lower the second restraint into place and screw it down. He uses another Allen key that's tied to the front of the frame to tighten both restraints even more, and then he sits back on his heels to look at Jason.

“Good boy,” he says, watching as light sparks in Jason’s eyes, and he leans in to brush another barely-there kiss over the sub’s lips before he pulls back and reaches for a short metal chain at the top of the frame. He brings it down and clips it around the back of Jason’s collar, and then he attaches another chain from between the sub’s wrists to the rings at the front of it, too.

He stands after a moment, taking in the finished product of Jason trapped in place on his forearms and his knees, and, God, he wishes he’d thought to bring his camera with him because it’s a sight he never wants to forget. Jason tips his head up as much as he can, his eyes wide and hazy as he licks his lips, and Tim groans even as he reaches out and puts a hand on the top of the sub’s head to force him back into looking straight ahead of him.

He steps aside then, and he can tell the moment Jason realises Roy is still there, still watching them, because he gives a sharp, keening whine and promptly chokes himself trying to strain forwards. Tim can’t help laughing a little at that, eyes rolling fondly as he steps further away.

"Forgot you had an audience, did you?" He coos, and Jason whines, his veins flexing along with his arms. Tim just scoffs, stepping around the side of the frame and then crossing over to the back wall of the room. He walks right up to the display of impact-play implements there, and Tim considers his options, pointedly ignoring the selection of canes. Finally, he picks out a medium-sized wooden paddle, wrapped in soft leather with _BITCH_ cut out down the centre of one side. He taps it against his palm a few times, his lips curling into a grin, and then he turns back and returns to his waiting sub.

"Why don't we give Daddy a real _show_?" He says, punctuating the question with a light tap of the paddle against the sub's ass. "You want to be good for both of us, don't you, boy?"

Jason tries to nod, jerking slightly and giving a low cry when the chains on his collar prevent him from properly doing so. Tim chuckles as the back end of the frame lifts off the ground before thunking right back down.

"I'll take that as a yes," Tim purrs as he kneels down beside Jason. He sets the paddle down for the moment and reaches, instead, for the box from earlier. He withdraws two more weights from it, hushing Jason's whining protests as he clips one more to each nipple ring, and then he slides that same hand down Jason's front and up over his hip to his lower back.

"I'm going to spank you," he tells him honestly, and he feels the sub shiver beneath his touch, "not because you've been bad, but because _I_ need it, and you want to take it for me, don't you, boy?"

Jason gives another aborted attempt at a nod, his hips shifting backwards eagerly.

"Yes, Sir," he rasps. "Please, I just want to be good. Please use me, Sir."

Tim can't help the fond smile that pulls at his lips, and he slides his hand lower, petting Jason's ass gently.

"Good boy," he praises him. "What a good sub, you'll do whatever Sir needs, won't you? Anything to make me happy."

"Yes," Jason gasps as he pushes back again. "Yes, Sir, yes. Anything. Whatever you want, please, let me be good, pleasepleaseplease."

_Anything. Whatever you want._

Tim shudders, his eyes closing for a moment as he takes a deep breath and holds it. He lets it out slowly after a few beats, lashes fluttering as he opens his eyes again.

God, he’s not sure how he’s going to survive if Jason decides he only wants this to be a one-time thing. He’s _perfect_ , everything that Tim dreamed he’d be and _more_. Tim just knows he’d be malleable with enough time to work at him, knows he could train him up into his perfect sub - or near perfect, at least, because he’s not foolish enough to think he could ever win Jason away from Roy.

But it’s fine; he can share, if needs must.

Jason gives a low whine, the frame lifting again slightly as he squirms, and Tim shakes his head, pushing his thoughts aside to be dealt with later.

“Easy,” he purrs as he strokes a hand down Jason’s back and then cups his ass, squeezing gently. Jason trembles beneath his touch, and Tim hears it as he releases a slow breath, settling himself as much as he can. “Good, just like that.”

Jason starts to hum, a pleased sound in response to the praise, but Tim doesn’t let him linger there, his hand lifting and then coming down hard on Jason’s ass without warning. It draws a yelp from the sub, and he squirms, limbs tugging uselessly at where they’re restrained, and Tim smirks as he lays another strike on the other side of the sub’s ass.

It’s easy to fall into a rhythm, Jason’s ass and thighs turning red quickly as Tim lands his blows, the sharp sound of skin against skin punctuated by the persistent grunts and cries of the sub. This is what Tim had needed, what he’d gone out looking for tonight, and he feels some of the tension draining from his own shoulders as he continues.

He pauses after a few more hits, hand petting gently over heated, reddened skin, and Tim smiles to himself as he admires his handiwork.

“Red really is your colour, isn’t it?” He coos, and Jason squirms, whining quietly at the praise, and Tim chuckles as he massages his thumb into a small bruise that’s already beginning to rise to the surface. “Mm, beautiful. Why don’t we see how many colours I can cover you in, hm?”

Jason gives a jerky nod, the chains on his collar jingling with the movement, and Tim can’t hide the pleased smirk that tugs at his lips.

 _“Please,”_ Jason says, voice cracking around the vowels, and he shudders when Tim works his thumb deeper into the meat of his ass. “Please, Sir, mark me up, please, want you to mark me, wanna see it in the morning, wanna see how good I was for you, Sir. Plea-”

He cuts off with a yelp, jolting against his restraints as Tim suddenly lifts his hand and cracks it back down right over the base of the plug in Jason’s hole, and, across the room, Roy gives a low groan, the vinyl of the seat he'd taken creaking as he shifts. Tim looks up from beneath his lashes, his fingers rubbing gentle circles into the small of Jason’s back, and feels his cock jump when he realises that, sometime while he’d been distracted, Roy had taken his pants off. His legs are spread now, cunt proudly on display between them, and he’s got three fingers inside himself with one hand and two from the other circling his clit. He’s still wearing the crotchless panties from the club, too, and, _fuck_ , Tim has a moment of desperate yearning, of wanting Roy on his hands and knees right next to Jason so he can use the both of them at his leisure.

He’ll settle for getting his mouth on him, though. Just not yet.

Turning his attention back to Jason, Tim drags his fingers down from where they’re resting on his back, nails digging in as he scratches over the swell of the sub’s ass. He grabs the plug when he reaches it, pushing it deeper and shifting it from side to side, and Jason makes a low noise as his rim flexes around the toy. Tim just hums, continuing to tease him with the plug for a few seconds longer before he releases it and drags his fingertips down Jason’s crack before curving his hand beneath him to cradle his balls in his palm.

They’re heavy, but Tim’s not really surprised to discover that; the cage will only stop Jason from getting hard, after all. He rolls them gently, his thumb reaching back to press against Jason’s taint, and he snorts when Jason tries to grind down against his hand.

“Really?” He asks, eyebrow raised in amusement even if Jason can’t see it. “Do you want to come, boy, is that it?”

Jason chokes himself on another eager nod, keening as he pushes down against Tim’s hand again, and he closes his palm, squeezing enough for Jason to feel, but not to really hurt - a warning more than anything else.

“Yes,” he moans, pushing harder still into Tim’s grip. “Please, Sir, please, I want to, can I?”

Tim tuts, giving the sub’s balls another squeeze before he lets them go and pulls back to deliver a sharp slap to the inside of one of his thighs.

“Greedy little thing, aren’t you?” He asks, and the noise Jason makes in response sounds so _devastated_ ; Tim knows he’s going to be hearing it in his dreams for weeks. He slaps his thigh again, a little higher and more towards his groin, and Jason lets out a soft sob, his muscles tensing as he jerks forwards only to choke himself again.

“You haven’t earned it yet, and you know it,” he scolds, talking over Jason’s cry as his palm comes down on the back of the opposite thigh. “Isn’t that right?”

“Y-yes, Sir,” Jason says, and Tim can practically hear the pout in his voice.

He soothes his hand over inflamed skin, petting gently as he hums.

“Don’t worry,” he reassures him, “there’s still time. You just keep being a good boy for me, and let Sir take care of the rest. It’s better that way, isn’t it?”

The sub whimpers softly, his head dipping in the slightest of nods, and Tim beams at him.

“Yes, Sir,” he whispers, and fondness swells in Tim’s chest, prompting him to lean in and drop a kiss to the small of his back.

“Good boy,” he murmurs as he sits back up, one hand reaching for the handle of the paddle as the other pets Jason’s ass. “That’s it, such a good boy.”

Jason gives a quiet sniffle, and Tim regrets not setting this up in front of a mirror so that he can see Jason’s face. Next time, maybe.

If he gets a next time.

Tim shakes his head, pushing that concern away for now, and he taps the flat side of the paddle against the curve of Jason’s ass.

“How many proper hits do you think you’ll take for me, boy?” He asks as he strokes the paddle down one cheek and then slides it across to move back up the other. “Ten? Fifteen?” Jason’s breath rasps out of him, and Tim hears the way he pauses to swallow, hears the way his throat clicks slightly around how dry his mouth has gone.

“As many as you want me to, Sir,” he finally answers, and Tim bites down on his own lip to hold back a groan. His cock _hurts_ , it’s straining so hard against his underwear, but he doesn’t reach down to adjust himself.

“Good,” he says, the word barely more than an exhale. “That’s good, love.”

The endearment slips out, and Tim fights not to tense, knowing that it might upset Jason who is no doubt deeply intune with every move he makes right now. His stomach flutters with anxiety, but it seems to be misplaced, because Jason only gasps and then gives a quiet, wet-sounding whimper in response.

Instead of lingering on the moment and risking giving anything further away, Tim lifts the paddle away from Jason’s skin by little more than two inches, delivering what’s more of a lovetap than anything else when he flicks his wrist to bring it back down. Jason yelps nonetheless, squirming away before pushing back for more, and Tim pulls it back a little more each time, smacking it down on roughly the same spot with each successive strike until Jason is letting out one long string of wavering cries with each one.

Then, without any warning, he lands the next hit lower, striking upwards on the bottoms of both Jason’s buttocks at once, and the sub shouts, pitching forward hard enough to lift the back edge of the frame off of the ground again. Roy swears, a wet noise filling the air as he fingers himself faster, and Tim’s breath catches as he watches Jason’s ass jiggle. Jason moans as the frame resettles with a loud crack against the tiled floor, jostling him in the process, and Tim doesn’t let him adjust before landing another blow in the same spot and then immediately following it with a rotating flurry of strikes to the bottom of each cheek.

 _God_ , his skin is so red now, blooming darker in patches, and Tim hopes Jason will give him the opportunity to admire the marks when they develop fully. He wants to see Jason in all the different stages of healing, wants to watch the red give way to dark purple bruises, wants to watch them fade into yellow, and then again into brown.

Fuck, he wants to be able to renew them as he pleases, to be the one who keeps Jason’s ass covered in a rainbow of bruises in various stages of healing at all times.

Jason sobs, his shoulders shaking and his legs trembling, but he keeps pushing back for more. Tim takes pity on him, stroking tenderly over abused flesh with his palm for a few moments before he lets his hand slide up Jason’s spine to cup the back of his neck.

“You’re doing so well,” he murmurs, thumb stroking along the edge of the sub’s collar, “being such a good boy for me and Daddy.” Jason whines sharply before releasing another sob, and Tim shifts, settling behind Jason and leaning over him to press his lips to the top of his spine. His hips twitch forward of their own volition, grinding the bulge in his pants up against Jason’s sensitive ass, and they both moan at that, a shiver running down Tim’s spine as he humps Jason’s backside.

“Shh,” he coos, his breath trembling out against the back of Jason’s neck as he slides both hands beneath him to grope at his chest, “shh, that’s it, what a good boy.”

It’s embarrassing, really, how badly Tim wants to stay just like this, rutting up against Jason’s ass until he comes in his pants like an over-eager high schooler. He feels desperate, overwhelmed, and it sets his teeth on edge the longer it goes on.

This isn’t him; he doesn’t lose control like this.

“Please,” Jason begs, his back curving as he tries to push his chest out into Tim’s hands, and Tim hooks a finger in each of the nipple rings and tugs, dragging Jason into a deeper arch as the sub gives a high, reedy whine before dissolving into desperate babbling.

“Ah, _ah_ , Sir, please,” he says, hips pushing back to grind his ass harder against Tim’s cock. “Please fuck me, ah, it hurts, please, Sir, _please_.”

Tim turns his face, teeth seeking out the meat of Jason’s shoulder and biting down to stifle his own noises as he rubs up against him, and it takes a monumental effort for him to finally let go and pull away. He huffs, straightening out his shirt and adjusting himself in his pants, and Jason lets out a mournful sound that goes straight to Tim’s ego.

“Shh,” he says again, “shh.”

He taps his ass almost gently before reaching for the paddle again and flipping it to the side with the cut-out.

“You can’t distract me that easily, boy,” he says as he drags the paddle up the inside of Jason’s thigh, the end of it teasing at Jason’s balls and making the sub gasp and tense up. “You’re going to be good and take one more strike for me, aren’t you?” He asks as he nudges at Jason’s trapped cock with the paddle, and Jason shakes all over.

“Yes, Sir,” he whispers, and Tim smiles, prodding at his cock once more before he withdraws, sliding the paddle back out from between the sub’s legs and finding the perfect spot to land the final blow. There’s nowhere that’s not already tinted red, but Tim finally decides on a patch of mildly-marked skin on Jason’s left cheek and lines up the hit, careful to ensure that the full word will be visible in the imprint it leaves behind.

Jason lets out a wordless yell when it lands, the force of the blow making the entire frame skid forwards by about an inch, and Jason with it. Tim’s grin is all teeth as he lowers the paddle and sets it aside.

“Good boy,” he murmurs, watching eagerly for the mark to rise, and Jason just gives a low, persistent whine, jumping when Tim reaches out to ghost his fingertips over too-hot skin. He can feel the way his own breathing quickens as the letters resolve, the word _BITCH_ setting into Jason’s skin like a brand. It’s only the sound of a zipper opening that allows him to finally tear his gaze away. He looks up, eyes tracking Roy across the room as he digs through his bag for something. Roy’s own gaze lifts after a moment, a smirk twisting at his lips when he meets Tim’s eyes, and Tim feels his pulse jump when Roy winks and then lounges back in the seat again, his legs spread even wider this time as he brings a bullet vibrator down to touch his clit.

His folds are wet enough that Tim can see the shine from here, and he licks his lips as his gaze narrows.

“Look at that, boy,” he says, gaze only straying from Roy’s cunt to meet his eyes, and Tim hopes he sounds a lot more unaffected than he feels. “You’ve got Daddy so worked up. Do you think someone should help him out?”

Jason mewls, straining forward before the chains pull him up short.

“Yes!” he cries. “Yes, yes, please, Daddy, please, let me, let me help Daddy, please, Sir, please.”

Tim chuckles, his fingers on Jason’s ass slipping sideways until they hit the base of his plug. He taps at it idly, enjoying the way Jason’s breath hitches with each touch.

“I don’t know,” he says, “I was thinking maybe _I_ could help him.” Roy and Jason both moan at that, and Tim smirks as he gets his fingers around the base of the plug and twists. “What do you think?” He asks. “Can you be a good boy and stay here while I make Daddy come on my tongue?”

Jason nods frantically, seemingly unbothered by the way he keeps choking himself, and Tim is struck by how _good_ Jason is, how eager he is to do what he’s told even if that is to watch his two Doms getting off with each other - without him.

Tim couldn’t do it, he’s sure of it. He’d let Stephanie handcuff him to the bed exactly once, and she’d tried to make him watch as she touched herself; he’d broken out of the cuffs and pinned her down within the first five minutes.

“Use your words, boy,” Tim finally says when Jason starts to settle, and he smirks as he starts tugging the plug back out as soon as he hears Jason inhale. The sub sputters as Tim fucks him slowly with the plug, pulling it almost completely out of him and then pushing it back in, over and over again, and Tim chuckles.

“Well?”

“Y-yes,” Jason finally says, his voice thin as he interrupts himself with another whine before continuing. “Yes, please, I can be good, can stay, please, Sir.”

Tim hums and finally pulls the plug out entirely, watching as Jason’s hole clenches desperately around nothing and the sub whines again.

“Nnn, please,” Jason cries, and Tim rolls his eyes.

“What’s the matter, boy?” He asks, and Jason whimpers and pushes his ass back. “Do you feel empty without something inside you?” The sub gives another careless nod, and Tim chuckles.

“What a good boy,” he purrs. “You know what you’re good for, don’t you?”

Jason gives another wordless cry, and Tim strokes down the curve of his ass before he grabs the abandoned paddle and stands up.

“I think you’ve been good, don’t you, boy?” He asks, and Jason shivers all over, no doubt tracking Tim in his mind as he steps around him; still, he jumps slightly when Tim’s fingers curl into his hair, though he melts into the touch quickly as he starts to massage the sub’s scalp. He shifts, moving to stand in front of Jason rather than behind him, and the sub immediately starts mouthing at the material of his pants and nuzzling into his groin; it’s so pathetic, Tim doesn’t even have the heart to chastise him for it.

“You’ve earned something bigger, hm?” he goes on, and he’s not sure if it’s Jason or Roy who groans louder, the sub’s fingers twitching with what must be the desire to reach out and touch, maybe to take Tim’s cock out of his pants so he can actually get his mouth around it. Tim lets his own fingers continue to work through the sub’s hair, not pushing away, but not pulling him closer, either, as he adds, “You want something to keep you nice and full while I eat Daddy out, boy?”

“Please,” Jason gasps against him, and Tim smiles down at him.

“Yeah,” he hums, amusement colouring his tone, “I thought so.”

The sub whines when Tim lets him go and pulls back, and he very nearly rolls his eyes at the display. Typical sub; wants one thing, but isn’t prepared to give up what he already has to get it.

Well, at least it’s flattering to know Jason would be happy to stay pressed to his crotch like that.

He huffs a soft laugh at that, more at his own expense than at Jason’s, really - he can’t help his nature, after all - and turns, smirking at Roy as he stoops to set the paddle down just inside of Jason’s line of sight, BITCH-side up. His smirk grows at the way Jason whimpers when he walks away, and even Roy looks a little dazed, his fingers still inside himself but no longer moving as he takes in the sight of his sub rendered so desperate under another Dom’s hand. Tim casts a look of his own back at the sub, taking in the shine in his eyes and the embarrassed flush on his face as he stares at the paddle, and pleasure curls in Tim’s gut as he walks over to retrieve a vibrator from one of the dressers. The one he picks is thicker around than Jason’s plug had been, and, of course, it’s longer, too. Tim grabs a bottle of lube as well before he returns to where he’d left Jason behind.

He coos, brushing his knuckles down Jason’s heated cheek.

“Don’t be embarrassed, boy,” he says, faux-comfortingly. “Everyone here already knows what you are.”

Jason whimpers as his cheeks burn even darker and tears well in his eyes, and Tim just sighs and draws his hand back as he moves to step around to the sub’s backside again.

“It’s not a bad thing,” he says as he kneels behind Jason again and opens the bottle of lube, talking idly as he slicks up the toy, giving no warning before he starts to slide it into the sub. “You can be a sloppy little bitch and still be a good boy, too.” Jason jerks when the tip of the toy breaches him, his breath leaving him all in a rush as Tim presses it deeper steadily, eyes fixed on his rim as it stretches to accommodate the vibrator.

“That’s what you are, isn’t it?” He goes on, his other hand coming up to brace against the small of Jason’s back. “You’re just my good little boy who will do anything to get bred by Sir’s cock.”

Jason’s thighs shake and the muscles in his ass tense, and Roy swears sharply. Tim smirks as he pushes the toy in the last inch and then shifts it, making sure to angle it just right.

“You will do _anything_ , won’t you?” He confirms, and Jason groans before giving a small nod.

“Yes, Sir,” he gasps, clenching around the toy inside him. “Anything, yes, please, I’ll be good, so good for you, Sir, want your cock so bad, please, do anything.”

Tim lets himself smile, a genuine, pleased twist of his lips, and then he turns the vibrator on and cranks it up to its highest setting; Jason shouts, tapering off into a wordless, persistent whine, and Tim stands up and wipes his hands on his slacks.

“Then be a dear and hold onto that while I take care of Daddy,” he says, and then he walks away from Jason, his gaze fixed predatorily on Roy as he approaches the dual and then sinks to his knees before him. He shuffles forward, settling in between Roy’s legs, and smirks up at him before he buries his face between the dual’s legs and inhales deeply, the scent of arousal making him moan as slick spreads over his face. Roy groans, one hand moving down to twist into Tim’s hair and hold him close. Tim nearly bristles at that, but he fights to stay relaxed. This isn’t a fight for dominance, not really, though if Jason’s hindbrain decides to recognize this as Tim making a wreck of his precious Dom, well, he’s not going to protest.

And Roy couldn’t Dom him if he tried.

Tim shifts, his lips parting to let his tongue slip free, and he drags it up between Roy’s wet folds, flicking over his clit when he reaches it before he catches it between his lips and sucks. His tongue continues to flick over it as he brings a hand up, two fingers sliding into Roy easily and starting to pump slowly in and out. Roy’s fingers tighten in his hair as he grinds forward, pressing himself harder against Tim’s face as he clenches around his fingers.

Jason whimpers from behind them, alone and ignored as Tim claims this from him, too, and Tim slips a third finger in on the next thrust, curling them inside Roy and rubbing over his g-spot as he scrapes his teeth over the hard nub of Roy’s clit and makes the dual shiver and whine.

“Fuck,” Roy swears, his legs closing tighter around Tim as he arches up, and Tim finally releases his clit in favour of laving his tongue over it a few times before he goes back to sucking at it. The image of Roy squirting all over Jason at the club returns to him, suddenly, and Tim snarls as he presses closer and starts thrusting with his fingers again, faster this time. He’s going to make Roy squirt for him like that, he decides, no matter how long it takes; if he has to break Roy down into a sobbing, exhausted mess first, he will. Jason can wait.

It isn’t long before he feels the telltale tension creeping into Roy’s body, feels his cunt clenching rhythmically around his fingers as fresh wetness trickles over them, and Roy moans, humping his face almost frantically as his head falls back against the back of the sofa, if the soft _thump_ Tim hears is anything to go by.

He doesn’t let up. In fact, Tim pumps his fingers faster, _harder_ , and catches Roy’s clit between his teeth once more, biting hard enough to be felt, but not hard enough to actually cause any damage. Roy gives a sharp cry, his fingers tugging uselessly at Tim’s hair as another wave of slick drenches his fingers. Tim does pull back then, but only enough to turn his head and nip at Roy’s thigh, his fingers still working inside him, and the wet sound of them moving through all that slick is almost enough to drown out the high, needy moans that Jason is making.

Roy’s thighs tremble and the toned muscles of his belly quiver as Tim’s fingers fuck him without pause. Tim pulls back to shoot him a dark grin before he dips back down, licking his way between Roy’s folds and lifting his other hand to cup the front of the dual’s pussy, his thumb immediately seeking out his clit and starting to rub harsh circles around it. Roy bucks against him, groaning as he clamps down around Tim’s fingers. He’s gone so tight that Tim really has to put some force behind his thrust to get his tongue inside of him.

He spreads his fingers despite the resistance, licking up between them to drag the tip of his tongue against sensitive nerve-endings, and Roy gives a pitiful moan as he slings one of his legs over Tim’s shoulder. His heel presses insistently against Tim’s back, forcing him closer, and Tim moans against him. _Into_ him.

His fingers massage Roy’s g-spot firmly, his tongue licking its way deep into his cunt as he swipes and laves at its hot, dripping walls. He pinches Roy’s clit between his thumb and forefinger for a long moment, not letting himself be dislodged even as Roy shouts and bucks hard against him.

Jason’s moans grow in both pitch and volume, a desperation clawing its way forward, and Tim can just imagine the way the stimulation is getting to him. He’s probably already making a mess, the hollowed centre of the sound allowing his cock to leak all over the floor beneath him as the vibrations of the toy inside him milk his prostate.

“Ah, ah, _Sir_ , pl-eea- _ah_ ,” the sub cries out, sobbing softly around each sound as his cries grow more urgent. “Sir, _Sir_ , I- I, please, pleaseplease, I can’t-”

Tim ignores him, at least as far as Jason himself is concerned, though every plea and sob has his cock aching between his legs. Tim wishes he’d thought to put a ring on himself before this all started; at this rate, he’s genuinely concerned that he’ll come before he even gets his cock inside the sub.

Roy’s thighs tighten around Tim’s head, his fingers tugging painfully at his hair, and he swears as Jason lets out a wail of frustrated pleasure, no doubt losing the battle against not coming, and Tim squeezes his own thighs together at the thought of Jason coming despite the cage, his soft cock pulsing and dribbling helplessly as the assault on his sensitive nerves only continues. Jason’s cries weaken after a few more seconds, going breathy and thin, and the metal of the frame cracks against the tiles again.

Roy comes again a few seconds later with a long, trembling moan, and Tim groans against his pussy as something wet sprays across his face along with the rush of fluid spilling over his tongue. _Yes,_ he thinks, wet fingers finally sliding free as he presses in deeper with his tongue, lapping at Roy’s juices while he jerks and whimpers with overstimulation. Tim drags his fingers further back, tracing up Roy’s crack, and the dual makes the most delicious noise when Tim circles his hole and then sinks one finger inside. He pinches at Roy’s clit again with his other hand and nibbles along his swollen, puffy folds, and Roy shakes as another weak wave of slick spills onto Tim’s waiting tongue.

He licks him clean - not dry, not really - and then pulls back, the finger inside Roy crooking but not moving as he licks up the mess that’s spilled over the outside of Roy’s pussy.

“Good boy,” he purrs between licks. “Look at you, Roy, such a good little slut.”

Roy gasps, and Tim finally lets go of his clit only to flick at it with the back of his nail, making the dual sob softly. When he finally pulls back, he pushes up higher on his knees and then stands, albeit awkwardly, until he can get one knee on the sofa between Roy’s spread legs. He leans in then, looking down at Roy’s flushed face and wet eyes, and Roy shudders all over when Tim’s lips curl.

He presses closer, meeting Roy’s lips and forcing his tongue between them, and he swallows down the dual’s gasp as he withdraws his finger only to push back in with two. His kiss is hard and biting, his tongue a claiming, probing presence in Roy’s mouth as his fingers work quickly in his hole, and Roy grabs at him weakly as he squeezes his eyes shut. Tim’s teeth drag against his bottom lip when he finally breaks the kiss, and he chuckles as he leans closer to whisper against Roy’s ear.

“Next time you’re here,” he purrs, his tone syrupy sweet in a way that he knows tends to make his subs squirm with anxiety at the promise of something darker, “I’m going to hold you down and fuck you until the sheets are soaked and you can’t come anymore.” He nips at Roy’s earlobe, revelling in the way the dual’s breath catches and his ass clenches around Tim’s fingers.

“And, when I’m bored of you,” he goes on, “I’m going to let that pathetic little bitch back there at this hole to work off a little steam. How does that sound, _Daddy_?”

Roy’s moan sounds almost strangled, and Tim smirks down at him, holding his gaze as he spreads his fingers inside Roy, stretching him out just because he can. Roy’s gaze is glassy and just a little out of focus when it meets his again, and Tim can’t help the soft coo that escapes him in response.

“Oh dear, did I get you all worked up?” He asks, his tone sweet with fake-sympathy as he goes back to pumping his fingers inside of Roy. “Got you wanting something else, hm? Tsk, you’re just a desperate little bitch too, aren’t you, boy?”

“F-fuck... you,” Roy groans, and Tim chuckles before nipping at his ear again.

“Not tonight,” he says, and Roy lets out the most delicious little whine when he slides his fingers free and then pulls back to stand properly on his own two feet. He lets his gaze rake over Roy’s debauched form for a few moments, his lips curling into a satisfied smirk when he finally meets hazy eyes, and his smirk only grows when Roy’s own gaze drops to the front of Tim’s pants, where an obvious tent has formed. Roy swallows hard before looking up at Tim again, and the dual’s lips part around a wordless exhale, eyes wide and dark with lust. Pride swirls in Tim’s gut, warming him from the inside out.

Maybe this won’t be so difficult to navigate, after all. Jason might still be Roy’s sub, but if Roy is _his_ sub, too, well.

It still puts Tim at the top of the pecking order, doesn’t it?

He dismisses Roy by simply turning away from him, and he’s sure that his eyes light up slightly at the change in view. Just as he’d predicted, Jason has made a mess beneath himself, his cock still drooling down onto the floor despite being forced to stay flaccid, and his cock isn’t the only part of him that’s drooling. Tim walks over to him steadily, his hand cupping the sub’s cheek as his thumb drags across his slick bottom lip, and Jason keens. Tears drip down his cheeks with every slow, dazed blink, and Tim lets his expression soften, lets his smile betray his fondness as he gazes down at the sub.

Jason can’t see him, anyway, his neck hanging almost limply even though it causes the chain to pull the collar tighter against his throat as he sags into it. His breaths are a bit wheezy because of it, and Tim takes pity, reaching down to unhook the chain that’s connected to the top of the frame. The sub’s head drops further immediately, and Tim slips his hand beneath his chin to force it back up, waiting until Jason’s eyes catch on his own before he praises him with a soft _‘good boy.’_

Fresh tears well up in the sub’s eyes as his lips tremble, and Tim slowly kneels before him. He leans in, then, and finally claims the kiss they’ve both been so desperate for. He can taste the salt of Jason’s tears as he licks into his mouth, the sub’s jaw gone slack as his tongue raises tentatively to meet Tim’s; it’s perfect. More than perfect, really, just like Jason himself.

Tim doesn’t know for sure how long he stays like that, kneeling before his sub with their mouths pressed together, but it doesn’t matter. When he finally does pull back, he keeps his palm on Jason’s cheek, his thumb brushing back and forth over the sub’s cheekbone, and Tim tips forward to rest their foreheads together.

“You’re perfect, Jay,” he murmurs, and Jason makes a soft, choking sound not unlike a sob. “Shh, you are. Such a perfect sub, so good for me.”

He brushes away the fresh tear that slides down Jason’s cheek and then shifts away, pressing his lips to Jason’s temple before he crawls around the frame to settle behind him.

“My perfect boy,” he says, still soft, but louder than before. Steadier. He grabs the base of the vibrator and nudges it deeper, making Jason give a strangled yelp. “Such a good little bitch, hm? You didn’t even need a real cock, just something to keep your ass filled.”

The noise Jason makes is one of confusion, and it makes excitement thrum through Tim’s veins. But he has to be careful, he knows, has to rein it in and not take it as far as he wants to, not when this could easily straddle that line that Jason gave him.

“Were you that desperate to get off, bitch?” He asks, pulling the toy out slowly before sliding it back in, then doing the same thing all over again until he’s fucking Jason with slow, almost lazy thrusts. “Are you so greedy for something inside you that you’ll come on anything? Doesn’t need to be a cock, hm?”

Jason whines, his body shivering each time the vibrator slides into him again, but he shakes his head.

“N-n-no,” he stammers. “N-no, Sir, please. Want it. Please, I do want it, I need it, please.”

Tim hums, sounding unconvinced, and drives the toy in deep again, holding it right up against the sub’s prostate.

 _“Please,”_ Jason gasps, “want you in me, please, I’m sorry, it just, nngh, it feels so good.” Tim watches his muscles flex, watches his rim clench around the toy, and he smirks.

“Please fuck me, Sir, please,” the sub begs. “Please, let me make you feel good, please, I want to make you come, please, Sir, please, I can still do it, still be good, _please_.”

“You want to make me come, hm?” Tim asks, and Jason nods eagerly, rasping out a _‘yes, sir’_. “I see. Is that what this is about? You want me to breed you like the little bitch you are, boy?” Jason gasps, a sharp inhale of breath, and then he moans loudly. Tim’s lips curl. _Bingo._

“You want me to fuck you full of my come?” He asks, watching Jason tremble and fight against his urge to pull away as the vibrator keeps buzzing against all those sensitive nerves inside him and making his cock drip. “Yeah, you don’t get that much, do you? Is that what you’ve been needing? Is that why you came home with me, boy? You wanted to get this tight little hole bred?”

Jason moans again, rocking back towards Tim as much as he can, and Tim is so hard that he could swear his vision is going a little hazy around the edges.

“Well?” He urges. “Speak up, boy. All you have to do is ask. Tell me what you want, bitch, go ahead. I’m waiting.”

The sub gives a desperate cry, his cock drooling even more steadily as he shakes, and then-

“Please,” he chokes out. “Please, Sir, _Tim_ , please, yes, please fuck me, please, please- b-breed me, fuck, please, pleasepleaseplease, want it, want you in me, please, please, wanna hold it, be good and take it for you, please, _please_.”

Tim pulls the vibrator out suddenly, and Jason sobs, his hips bucking and his hole clenching desperately from the lack of stimulation. Tim can’t help groaning, wondering how close Jason might have been to coming again. As much as he’d like to train Jason not to need it at all, edging him is nearly as good - and he’d handled it so beautifully from Roy earlier; it’s only natural that Tim try it out now, too.

He sets the toy aside as Jason cries, pleading for Tim’s cock in a frantic, desperate fashion, and reaches down to start undoing his belt and his slacks. He pushes them down around his thighs when they’re open and then presses forward, grinding against Jason’s bruised ass with only the thin cotton of his underwear between them. He wonders if Jason can feel the wet patch, if he knows Tim has been on edge himself for what feels like hours now, or if the sub is too desperate for his cock to be thinking much of anything right now.

Jason moans, pushing back against Tim eagerly as his pleas grow more frantic, and Tim chuckles as he grinds right up against the sub’s hole until the tip of his clothed cock slips in. Jason gives a sharp cry, and Tim reaches down to grab his balls, squeezing them as he growls.

“If you even _think_ about coming again before that cage comes off, I will leave you here and go finish inside Roy instead,” he warns, and Jason freezes for a beat before letting out a wailing cry, his rim fluttering around Tim’s cockhead as he presses himself harder into Tim’s grip. “Are we clear?”

“Yes, Sir,” Jason gasps. “Yes, Sir, won’t, I won’t, I’ll be good, please, please just- _Please_ , I need it. Breed me, Sir, please, need it, need your cum, pleasepleaseplease _please_.”

Tim smirks, pushing in just a little deeper before he jerks back and shoves his underwear down before reaching for the abandoned bottle of lube. He wastes no time in slicking himself up, his attention fixed entirely on Jason’s ass as he slicks himself up and then lines his cock back up. He pushes in slowly, not wanting to risk setting himself off prematurely, and a low groan tears out of him as he sinks into the sub’s tight, welcoming heat. Jason tightens around him immediately, gasping and mewling softly as Tim bottoms out inside him, and Tim grabs his hips roughly, holding him steady as he starts to pull out, still moving slowly enough that he’s sure the sub can feel every inch of his cock as he drags against his prostate.

Jason is shaking with the effort to stay still, and Tim lets his fingers press harder against him, lets his nails dig in slightly against Jason’s hips. “Good boy,” he purrs, stopping with just the head of his cock still inside, stretching the sub’s hole wide around it, he pushes in just an inch or so and then pulls back out, repeating the same movement several times before going a little deeper again on the fifth press.

“So you _do_ know how to be a good bitch,” he marvels when Jason manages to stay mostly still. “You know how to be good and take it, hm? You like being a good little bitch for Sir, don’t you? You like being used and bred, boy?”

Jason’s babbling before Tim’s even finished speaking, agreeing with his words, and Tim’s gut clenches with arousal as he lets himself sink deeper with each successive thrust until he’s giving the sub the entirety of his length every time. He lets his speed build after that, biting back on his own moans as he keeps speaking.

“You’d let me keep you like this, wouldn’t you, boy?” He asks, and Jason nods eagerly, strangled agreements still falling from his lips. “Yeah, you’d like that, wouldn’t you? You want to do nothing but take me whenever I want you, hm? Be my good little brood bitch and let me stuff you full again and again until it takes.”

He’s so focused on the feeling of Jason’s tight passage around him that Tim startles slightly when someone else speaks. He looks up at Roy suddenly, taking in his flushed cheeks and wide eyes as he swears again from where he’s moved to kneel right in front of Jason. He lifts his hand, thrusting three fingers roughly into Jason’s mouth between one plea and the next, and Tim gasps, his cock jerking at the choked noise that the sub makes in response.

“You’re making me so proud,” Roy says, and Jason whimpers around his fingers as they fuck none-too-gently into his mouth. “You’re such a good boy for Timmy, aren’t you? Such a good little bitch for Sir.”

Tim’s gaze bores into Roy as he speaks, but the dual only has eyes for Jason, staring down at him as he fingers the sub’s mouth and reaches out with his other hand to touch beneath Jason’s chin and force him to look up.

“You’ve been wanting this, huh, sweetheart? Been wanting to show Timmy what a good sub you are?” Roy asks, and Tim gasps, his own eyes closing after Jason gives a jerky nod. “Yeah, I know you have.”

Tim swears, thrusting harder and faster into Jason’s body, the frame jolting and skidding until he eases slightly, allowing Jason’s body to move a little more to absorb the force of his thrusts. The sub goes easily, rocking with the thrusts and letting Tim pull him back down on his cock everything, and Tim bites down on his tongue to keep from shouting.

“I told you he’d let you be good for him, baby,” Roy continues, and Tim swears he sees stars. “That’s my boy.”

He had _hoped_ , he really had. Had seen the signs that maybe, just _maybe_ Jason felt for Tim a fraction of what he felt for Jason, but he’d still been half-convinced that it was all wishful thinking. But, but if what Roy’s saying isn’t just talk, then-

Then Jason wanted this, too. Not just when it was offered, but _before_. They’d _talked_ about this themselves. Fuck, he needs to know how that conversation went. Needs to know if Roy talked about lending Jason out to him, or if it was about inviting Tim into their own home.

Needs to know if there’s hope that this can keep happening, that Roy will allow Tim a claim to Jason’s submission.

No, if _Jason_ will allow him a claim to it.

The noise he lets out is almost a sob, and he opens his eyes again, meeting Roy’s gaze this time as the dual looks at him steadily.

“Good boy, Jay,” he purrs, and Tim bites his lip as his rhythm falters, his thrusts growing sloppier as he ruts almost wildly into the sub. “Good boy, you’re going to take everything Timmy gives you, aren’t you? That’s it, he’s going to stuff you full, baby, and we’re gonna let you keep it a while, hm? Yeah, that’s what you want, isn’t it? So good, Jay.”

Tim swears, thrusting in a few more times before a shout tears out of him, and then he’s coming, his cock pulsing as he pushes in as deep as he can get, breeding Jason full of his seed just like he’d promised. He moans, his grip tightening around the sub’s hips as he grinds against him, his eyes squeezed shut once more as he rides out the waves of an orgasm that seems almost unending.

Jason is whimpering desperately when he finally comes back to, clenching around Tim’s cock again and again, and he opens his eyes to see Roy petting his cheeks, probably wiping away tears and drool. Tim can feel his limbs shaking slightly as he pulls back until his cock pops free, and then he reaches down, spreading the sub’s cheeks to look at his wet, swollen rim until the force of Jason’s clenching starts to push Tim’s release back out of him.

Tim catches it on his fingers when it starts to drip down his crack, pushing it back up and into Jason’s hole. Jason’s pleas are verging on incoherent as Tim pushes it in deep and then slips his fingers free. He grabs the plug from where he’d set it aside and pushes it back into the sub, trapping his cum inside him, and he’s repaid with frantic words of thanks from his boy.

Fuck, he wants nothing more than to collapse backwards and just catch his breath, but he can’t, not yet. Instead, Tim seeks out the box from earlier, letting Jason and Roy’s voices both fade into a murmur as he finds the key to the chastity cage and then reaches between Jason’s legs to grab the lock. He undoes it swiftly, dropping it into the box before he goes back to slide the cage off and remove the base from behind the sub’s balls.

He hushes him gently, petting at Jason’s belly a few times as the pitch of his whines rises, and then Tim wraps his hand around the sub’s soft cock, not hesitating before he starts stroking it firmly.

“C’mon, boy,” he encourages, leaning forward until he’s draped over the sub’s back and able to mouth at his neck and shoulder. Jason’s cock twitches in his grip, taking its sweet time in getting hard, almost like Jason is scared of the pain the cage encouraged, and, fuck, _fuck_ , that’s only after a single scene in the cage, imagine how hard it will be for him to get hard with enough exposure.

“I know, I know you still need it,” he purrs when Jason gives a desperate whine and pushes into the tight ring of Tim’s fingers around him. “Go on, come all over the floor for me, boy, show me where a bitch’s cum belongs.”

Roy swears softly, and Tim shudders when a hand settles into his hair, the dual stroking through it a few times before he returns to touching Jason. Jason merely keens and keeps pushing into Tim’s own touch until his cock finally hardens and his cries turn into moans.

“That’s it,” Tim praises him, his strokes staying firm even as he drags his thumb over the head of Jason’s cock, as he dips his nail against the stretched slit, “come on, boy. Show me how much you love being full of me.”

Jason gives a choked-off cry at that, his cock jerking as he comes, and Tim keeps stroking him through it until the sub is shaking and crying softly, his cock softening again as Tim milks every last drop out of him and lets it drip down onto the floor to join the rest of his mess.

“Good boy,” Tim murmurs, kissing across Jason’s shoulder and then down his spine, pressing the words into his skin as he slowly pushes back to kneel behind him properly. “Good boy, that’s it, easy now, you did so good, shh.”

He can hear Roy murmuring praises of his own, and the spark of annoyance that he might have expected never comes. It feels natural, or maybe it’s just that he can feel that familiarity between the two himself. Either way, he doesn’t stop the stream of his own reassurances even as he reaches for the Allen key and starts to loosen the screws keeping Jason’s ankles trapped, and he glances up to see Roy doing the same with the cuffs over his wrists.

Jason doesn’t move even after he’s freed entirely, Roy unhooking the chain from his collar last, and Tim reaches out to loop an arm around his waist, dragging him back into a kneel and letting him lean against Tim’s chest.

“Shh,” he murmurs softly when Jason gives a pained moan, no doubt in response to the stiffness of his muscles, “I’ve got you, Jay, you did so well. You were so good for me. For us. Such a good, perfect boy.”

He hums when Jason turns his head, his face tucking in against the side of Tim’s neck, and Tim lifts a hand to pet through his hair as Roy stands and comes around the frame to kneel at Jason’s front. It comes as a surprise when he leans forward and kisses _Tim_ , but Tim responds properly after a brief moment of shock, kissing him softly until Roy sees fit to pull away. There’s something in Roy’s eyes as his gaze skims over Tim and Jason together, but Tim can’t quite place it before Roy looks away, cooing softly as he helps Jason stretch his legs out and starts massaging his muscles to loosen them back up. Tim turns his head to press a kiss into Jason’s hair and then shifts to cradle the sub more comfortably in his lap as he takes one of Jason’s arms to do the same.

Jason’s head lolls against his shoulder, the sub’s lashes fluttering as he struggles to keep his eyes open, and Tim kisses his temple again.

“It’s alright, Jay,” he murmurs as his fingers work against Jason’s forearms, moving down towards his wrists, “we’ve got you, you can rest. You’ve earned it, hm? You were so good, Jay. Let Daddy and I take care of you now, that’s it.”

It seems to be all the permission he needs, because Jason’s eyes close completely after that, his body going limp against Tim’s as he lets his awareness shut down, trusting his Doms to take care of him. It’s Roy who pulls away first, after a few more minutes have passed, and he’s gentle as he starts to take Jason out of Tim’s grasp, ducking his head slightly in a show of submission when Tim gives a low growl.

“You gonna tell me where your room is or not?” He asks, and Tim scowls at him, clinging stubbornly to Jason until the words penetrate his mind. With a slow exhale, he releases his grip on the sub, allowing Roy to lift him up into a bridal carry and freeing Tim to stand up himself and pull his pants and underwear back up.

“Yeah,” Tim says, and he nods to the door before leading the way across the room and out into the hall. He guides Roy towards his bedroom, holding the door open for him as he slips in carefully so that Jason’s body doesn’t hit off the doorframe. “You can lay him down, I’ll be right back.”

Tim lingers long enough to watch Roy setting Jason down on the King-sized bed, gentle like the sub is precious cargo made of glass, and then he slips into the bathroom. He opens the medicine cabinet behind the mirror and takes down a tube of ointment and a bottle of ibuprofen, and then he pours a cup of water from the sink. He returns to the bedroom with all three items, setting them down on the bedside table as he looks down at where Jason and Roy have curled together on his bed.

They look sweet like this, and it makes something pang in Tim’s chest to see them not just together like this, but like this in _his_ space. He watches them a moment longer until Roy cracks an eye open and reaches out, making a grabbing motion with his hand. Tim chuckles and climbs up onto the bed to join them.

“I need to treat his ass,” Tim murmurs, and Roy huffs out an annoyed sigh before rolling over onto his back, bringing Jason with him so that the sub’s backside is bared to Tim. “Thanks, pet.”

Roy shivers, and Tim cocks his head, looking down at the dual for a moment before a small smile breaks across his face.

“You did good, too, Roy,” he murmurs, and the dual gives a low, barely-audible whine, his eyelids blinking heavily as he looks up at Tim. “You keep Jay just like that for me now, hm? Good boy.”

Roy hums, his grip on Jason tightening for a moment before he starts petting at the sub’s back, and Tim reaches for the ointment before settling in next to them and opening it. He squeezes some of it out onto his fingers, warming it between them before he starts methodically working it into Jason’s ass and his thighs, going as gently as he can while still wanting to get it worked into the deeper tissue. Jason whines softly, stirring a little as Tim works, and they both hush him quietly until he settles again with a quiet sigh.

“Good boy,” Tim purrs, and he watches as a shiver ripples down the sub’s spine while he squeezes out more ointment and then resumes working it into Jason’s skin. He wipes his hands off on his slacks when he’s finished, and then he closes the tube and sets it aside.

“Jay,” he murmurs, and the sub mewls pathetically. Tim chuckles, his eyes rolling fondly.

“I need you to sit up, Jay, just for a moment,” he says, and Jason huffs before he starts to stir, getting his knees beneath himself properly so that he can lever himself up. “There we go, good boy.” Tim takes out a few pills and then grabs the water glass, moving closer to help Jason take them without spilling too much of the water. Then he lets Roy pull him back down.

“Good boys,” Tim whispers, and they both shiver. Roy reaches out to him again, and Tim takes his hand, squeezing it for a moment before he lets it go. He gets off of the bed just long enough to strip himself down to nothing, and then Tim climbs back in and siddles up next to them, helping Roy to tip Jason down into the space between them. Tim hums and presses a kiss to Jason’s cheek before leaning across him to brush one over Roy’s forehead, and then he settles in, letting himself get comfortable.

“Sleep,” he purrs, and pride sparks in his chest when both Jason and Roy seem to settle even more, going lax as Tim reaches an arm across Jason to rest on Roy’s hip.

This isn’t how he pictured his night ending when he first went out looking for a scene, but Tim wouldn’t trade the sense of rightness inside him for a damn thing as he lets himself fall asleep to the sound of Roy and Jason’s steady breathing.


End file.
